


Christmas special

by What_point



Series: Point's pile of JATP fics [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Autistic Alex Mercer, Autisticly coded character, Because That's My Headcanon, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm writing Alex with anxiety and autism, M/M, POV Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), POV Multiple, POV Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Pre-Season/Series 01, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and fck bad parents, because this is mostly fluff, but i don't give them much time to be unpleasant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point
Summary: "I need a fake date," Alex says the moment he walks in, letting himself fall down on the armchair.Reggie's head shoots up from where he is lying on the floor next to the couch, hitting the leg of the coffee table in the process....This is a fake dating, christmas fic with lots of pining and only one bed. I hope you are looking for cliches, because I tried to fit in as many as possible in this.(summary and tags are going to be added to as the fic is updated)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Point's pile of JATP fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995184
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	1. "who wants to fake date Alex?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alex needs a fake date and Reggie is happy to help out.  
> hope you enjoy reading! and Happy Holidays everyone!

"I need a fake date," Alex says the moment he walks in, letting himself fall down on the armchair.

Reggie's head shoots up from where he is lying on the floor next to the couch, hitting the leg of the coffee table in the process. Luke looks up from his songbook at the whine Reggie lets out.

"Why would you need a fake date?" Reggie asks, rubbing over the sore spot. Luke kicks his shoulder blade softly, grinning down at him. Reggie sticks his tongue out, before turning back at Alex, who is looking more distressed with each passing second. Reggie stares at him with increasing worry, missing the way Luke pokes at Bobby, who is listening to music on a Discman. He pushes his headphones off his ears just as Alex continues,

"It’s my family's annual Christmas party. Last year I was able to skip out at the last minute, but my parents told me if I did that again, I can expect to not live there much longer.”

“They'll kick you out?” Bobby asked, interrupting Alex.

“They said so and I know they would. I could hear them in the months they were ignoring me, talking about what to do with me,” Alex continues, starting to sound desperate. He throws his head back, hitting the backrest hard. Reggie winches at the sound. "And if I don't bring a date, they will pair me up with a girl, maybe even go as far as marriage."

"Marriage?" Reggie says, his voice shrill and loud. Bobby pushes himself upright and Luke closes his notebook, telling him he is not alone in his reaction.

"Yeah," Alex sighs, peeking shortly at him before his head falls back again, “not immediately of course, but they think the gayness will magically–” he makes jazz hands–“disappear when I find the right girl.”

"What the hell," Luke says winded, "when is it?”

Alex shakes his head, as if able to read Luke’s mind.

“They would know we would be faking it though,” Alex sighs, miserable. “They know we dated before.”

Luke mutters a curse under his breath, opening and closing his notebook, before throwing it over Reggie’s head at the coffee table. He misses.

Bobby shrugs, but his shoulders stay unnaturally tense, "My mom would kill me if I'm not with her on Christmas, I’m so sorry dude."

Alex shakes his head, turning to look at Reggie with pleading eyes. Reggie scrambles further upright.

"Yeah, of course man," he says, the words not passing a single filter on their way out. “Of course I’ll be your date for Christmas.”

Alex smiles at him relieved, and Reggie gets a good look at the watery redness in Alex's eyes and the way his hands are shaking. He almost hits the coffee table again as he shoots up, pulling Alex out of the chair and into a hug. The first second Alex stands frozen, but then he wraps his arms around him tightly, moving closer. Reggie holds on, the boy trembling in his arms, his ragged breath muffled by the way he presses his face against Reggie’s flannel.

“It’s going to be alright,” Reggie mutters into Alex’s hair, trying to sooth him, making slow circles on his back. “Everything is okay.”

“I think we should cancel band practise for toda–” Luke's sentence is cut off by the whimper Alex lets out. He pushes himself more against Reggie, crawling into himself.

“Let’s watch a movie instead,” Bobby pipes up, passing them to get to the loft. His eyes meet Reggie’s and he tilts his head, a silent question. Reggie gives him the thumbs up, keeping up the flow of soft reassurances.

“Yeah, let’s,” Luke says, placing his hand on Reggie's shoulder, squeezing. He moves back, the sound of him pulling out the couch loud as metal scraps over the concrete floor.

Reggie pulls Alex down with himself as he lays down on the couch. Alex curls up, clinging onto him. Luke and Bobby move around them, setting up the movie. When the intro music starts playing, Alex releases the deathgrip he has on Reggie’s flannel, blood returning to his knuckles. Luke lays his hand down over Alex’s as he and Bobby settle on either side of them. By the time the movie begins, Alex’s breathing has calmed down. His muscles visibly relax.

Around twenty minutes into the movie Alex softly starts snoring, his head resting in the crook of Reggie’s neck. Bobby turns the volume even lower, the wonky words of the subtitles the only tell about what the characters are saying. Reggie softly brushes through Alex's hair, removing knots with gentle fingers.

After an hour Bobby detaches himself from the couch, sending them an apologetic smile. ‘ _Job_ ’ he mouths, before he packs up his guitar. Alex stirs briefly, his back now exposed to the cold air.

“Good luck,” Reggie whispers, as Bobby puts on his jacket.

He smiles at them a last time before closing the doors softly. Alex unconsciously curls more around him, pushing his nose against Reggie’s collar.

“You think they would really kick him out?” Reggie whispers, glancing down at Alex's relaxed face, before looking at Luke. The pained look in Luke’s eyes tells him enough. Still, he waits, hoping for Luke to tell him otherwise.

“It’s going to be all right, Reg,” Luke says instead, placing his arm around his shoulder, leaning against him. Reggie smiles up at him, but it doesn’t feel right. He drops his smile. “I have to go soon,” Luke says, glancing at Alex. He gently pulls his hand out of Alex’s loose grasp.

“Your parents?” Reggie asks.

Luke nods, pushing himself off the couch, slipping his feet into his shoes.

“Do you want to keep watching, because otherwise I’ll put everything away,” Luke asks, pointing at the movie with his thumb.

“Nah, I honestly have no idea what is happening at all.”

“I think none of us did.”

Reggie chuckles at that, and Luke grins at him proudly. The movie stops abruptly, not that Reggie pays it any attention. He watches Alex move as he breaths, calm and steady, only glancing up when Luke steps close again.

“I’m going to go, don’t make it too late, because you still have to get home.”

Reggie nods, fatigue washing over him. He yawns.

“Exactly,” Luke smiles, pushing his guitar bag higher on his back, hand on the handle of the door, “Will you be alright?”

Reggie knows Luke is talking about more than them getting home, but he decides to only respond to that part. “I will.”

“Goodnight,” Luke says, opening the door.

“Goodnight.”

Luke smiles at him a last time before the door falls shut. Alex stirs, and Reggie watches him wake up, looking up at him with blurry eyes.

“Did you sleep well?” Reggie asks softly.

Alex nods, pushing himself up further to rub in his eyes. Reggie mourns the loss of contact, before sitting up himself. “Where’re the rest?” Alex mutters, straightening his hoodie.

“Bobby had work and Luke just left a second ago,” Reggie says. “We should probably get going too.” He stands up, offering his hand to Alex. He takes it, who lets himself be pulled up.

By the time he has grabs his bass guitar, Alex is more awake.

“Let’s go.” Reggie says, holding the door open for Alex. Alex doesn’t say anything when he turns to walk in the direction of Alex’s house instead of his own.

“Should we?” Reggie asks awkwardly, slipping his hand in Alex’s anyways. They both come to a halt when he does, a couple of meters from the nearest streetlight. Alex stares down at their hands, before looking up at him.

“I mean, if we’re dating and I’m bringing you home, we should hold hands right?” Reggie asks, feeling his cheeks heat up. He chuckles, but it doesn’t sound right even to his own ears.

“Yeah.” Alex glances down again. Seconds turn into minutes, but he doesn’t continue.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. “You’re right.” He intertwines their fingers, resuming walking. Reggie follows, his cheeks flustered.

“We should talk things through and make a plan, so when people ask anything, we both say the same,” Alex says suddenly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Like our relationship background, but made up?"

Alex nods in response.

“So when did we get together?” Reggie asks, turning so he is walking backwards in front of Alex, still holding onto his hand.

“It can’t be too long ago, but also not too short.”

“Dude, that is not helping,” Reggie laughs, an ease taking over.

Alex shrugs his shoulders, a smile finding a way onto his lips as well.

“Okay, but what do you think of half a week after thanksgiving, so no one can ask why you didn’t say anything then.”

“Okay nice, but how did we get together?” Alex retorts, speaking like it is a challenge, the corner of his mouth twisting up.

“Uhmm, well I clearly asked you out, because you wouldn’t do it.”

“Hey!” Alex says, insulted, “I ain’t a coward.”

“Sure, sure,” Reggie says, rolling his eyes. “You can be the one that asked me out if you feel so offended by it.” He laughs, sticking his tongue out at Alex when he lets out an exaggerated grasp, placing his hand over his heart.

“You’re being so mean, don’t know if I want you as my fake date anymore.”

“I’m giving you what you want, and you threaten me with this,” Reggie breathes out, playing hurt.

"I think I'm fully in my rights," Alex says, pulling on Reggie’s hand, causing him to stumble. Reggie smashes against him, causing them to almost fall backwards. Alex is able to keep them standing, his arm around his waist. His hand is hot against his skin where his jacket had ridden up.

“You good?” Alex asks, his face so close that Reggie could count his lashes. Alex’s cheeks are as red as his own feel, his skin burning under Alex’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Reggie breathes, unable to move away. Alex's eyes are warm, contrasting with the sharp blue light that illuminates him from behind, creating a halo around him. The corner of Alex’s lip twists up, as he smiles down at him. Reggie’s mind draws a blank, as he just stares up at him, unable to form any thoughts.

“Good,” Alex mutters.

The wind drags past them, causing Reggie to shiver. He blinks, suddenly becoming awfully aware of how close they really are. Alex seems to realize at the same time, letting go of his waist and stepping back, face as pink as his hoodie.

Reggie swallows thickly, shoving all the thoughts that rush back to him deep down. He pulls on Alex’s hand that is still in his, even when it is warm and clammy, causing them to start walking again.

Reggie’s heart is loud in his ears when they come to a halt before the entrance of Alex’s house. “How do we tell your parents, you know, that I’m your date?” He keeps his eyes trained on the house. Once it had been welcoming and bright, but that isn’t the case anymore.

Alex shakes his head, face morphed into a form of fear as he glances between the dark living room window and his sneakers.

"I can kiss your cheek," Reggie whispers as he leans closer, squeezing Alex's hand softly.

"My parents will see," Alex whispers back, looking back at the black gaping squares that are the windows. They both know his parents are there; they just can't see them. They learned from Luke’s mistake.

"I know, that’s the point."

"Okay."

Reggie leans even closer, softly brushing his lips over Alex's cheek, the door opens almost immediately, causing Alex to jump back in reflex.

Alex's father makes his way down to them with broad, angry steps.

"Sir," Reggie says as a form of greeting, wanting to step in front of Alex.

"Reginald," he says cold, his eyes scanning over him, leaving Reggie squeezing Alex’s hand tighter. He sees the movement. His eyes focus on their still intertwined hands, before he looks up at Alex with dissatisfaction. Alex tries to let go of Reggie's hand, but Reggie holds on.

"I assume that he will be joining us for Christmas," he asks Alex, merely suggesting that it is a question.

The boy sinks into himself at his father's voice, squeezing Reggie's hand hard. "Yeah," Alex clears his throat, glancing sideways at Reggie, "yes, he would like to come too, if that's possible."

"As long as there isn't any inappropriate behaviour and you will behave accordingly, I see no reason not to," he says, sounding like he would rather choke than to let Reggie be there.

Alex's father doesn’t gives him a second glance when he says. "Don't bother with gifts." Then he turns around, walking back towards the house.

"That means I need to buy them gifts and they won't buy me anything right?" Reggie whispers, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Alex says, his eyes on his father's back until the door slams shut.

Reggie flinches, his hand falling out of Alex’s, finding the edge of his flannel instead. "Man, I hate your father."

"Yeah,” Alex sighs. “Me too."


	2. Pick me up before you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's going to be okay,"_ and all its variations, is the quote of the day. Do with this information as you please.  
> Also, I will be keeping on writing and posting this fic even if Christmas has officially passed and it is now january. I don't work with time like this as it is only a human structure that keeps us from eating popsicles in winter.

"Reggie, I mean it," Luke says loudly, sounding exasperated.

"Luke, I'm his fake date, nothing more," Reggie hisses back under his breath, but his voice is audible from where Alex stands outside, his hand hovering over the handle of the studio's doors. The words hit him like a truck, even though he knows Reggie is completely right.

He swallows, forcing himself to act normal as he pulls the door open. Reggie immediately looks his way, pink spots on his face and eyes widening slightly. He looks away before he can.

“Hey guys,” Alex greets them, walking around his drums to place his bag behind them, giving himself a reason to avoid looking at Reggie.

“Hey, how was suit fitting?” Luke asks, grinning like he knows exactly how it went, kindly acting as if he doesn’t see right through Alex's act.

"An absolute delight," Alex groans in response, the sarcasm dripping out of his voice. "I really don't get why I need tailored clothes.  I t's not like I ever wear it outside of this one event."

"I have formal clothing, but nothing as fancy as that sounds," Reggie says, tying his flannel around his waist, eyeing his own clothes.

"You will be fine," Alex dismisses, "I think my mom wants everything to be perfect, because she is the one hosting this year."

Reggie frowns slightly, tugging on his sleeve unconsciously.

He opens his mouth to say something, but  before he can,  Alex continues, “If she wants it to be  _perfect_ , then she shouldn’t have insisted on  _me_ being there.” He winks at the end of the statement, his cheeks heating up the moment he realizes what he did.

Reggie shrugs his shoulders, but he smiles softly before turning around, kneeling next to his backpack.

Alex's heart flutters, before he pushes that feeling deep, deep down. Luke is watching him when he turns back, eyebrow raised knowingly, which Alex doesn’t like at all. Luke nods at Reggie expectantly. Alex silently shakes his head, glancing at Reggie’s back as the bassist  rummages through his bag.

Luke rolls his eyes, before walking to the doors, kicking Reggie softly when he passes him. Reggie looks up offended, but Luke is already halfway outside.

“I’m going to check if Bobby is close,” he tells them before disappearing.

Reggie glances at him over his shoulder, the back of his neck turning red, before returning to his bag.

“Regs,” Alex says, breaking the silence as it becomes clear Reggie isn’t going to find whatever he is looking for. His voice causes the boy to look his way with big eyes. “If you don’t want to go through with this, please tell me.”

“No, no,” Reggie scrambles upright, leaving his bag half open on the floor, “I’m good with it.” He sounds almost breathless.

“You sure?”

Reggie nods with a bright  smile , but Alex has known him longer than today. The way Reggie’s hand curls almost unconsciously around the end of his sleeve. The way his smile is too happy, even for Reggie. The way he can’t look him in the eyes, when Alex is normally the one that can’t keep eye contact for more than a few seconds.

“Hey, hey,” he says softly, trying to get Reggie’s attention. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Alex offers him a smile. Reggie carefully grins back at him.

“It’s going to be okay.”

…

_I’m not going to be okay._

Alex paces around in his room, a half filled suitcase on his bed.  C lothes are lying on the floor, thrown in the general direction of his bed.  H e can hear his parents  walking around downstairs while loudly discussing the route they're going to take.

"You know exactly what you have to do, just do it," he scolds himself, his heart beating unnecessarily fast, "it's the same as last year. As every year.  I t isn't a big deal." His heart ignore s him. He starts drumming on his leg with his fingers in the rhythm of their latest song, muttering the words to the empty room,  t rying to ground himself.

He wishes one of the guys was here.  T hey are much better at pulling him back to reality than he is at it.

“You’re going to be okay,” he tells himself, just like he told Reggie a few days ago. But the words seem more like a suggestion than the promise they should be now that he’s directing them at himself.

There is a soft knock on his window, almost inaudible above the noise of his own thoughts. Still Alex jumps at the sound. He takes a second to compose himself, only now realizing he stopped walking. Then there is another gentle knock, now louder only because of his calmer mind. He rushes over, pulling his curtains to the side.

The moment Luke sees him, he pushes Alex's window up, slipping smoothly into the room. Alex stopped locking his window a long time ago, done with having to get up for years to let either of the boys in. It shows in the way Luke effortlessly climbs in, shutting the window behind himself.

Luke eyes the untouched suitcase before  pushing it unceremonious ly to the side to give himself space to sit.

"I see you're almost done packing," he says, grinning slightly.

Alex shakes his head, looking with distaste at the heap of clothes. "Not really, my parents only told me today how long we will be staying," Alex sighs, letting himself fall down on his desk chair, feeling all resistance leave him.

"Why? Haven't they been planning this for months?" Luke pulls a pair of trousers out  of the pile, folding them up.

"Yeah they have, but they said it was a surprise, as if I don't know where we will go." Alex spins around, looking at his ceiling. " T hey are aware that I like to know things  clearly ahead of time, instead of keeping them unclear."

Luke shakes his head, refold ing a hoodie.

“I think it has to do with the gay thing,” he explains, even though he knows Luke knows. “Two years ago they told me days in advance and only one thing has changed over that time.”

“It’s stupid,” Luke huffs, picking up a pair of gloves that lay close to his feet on the floor. “You didn’t change.”

Alex shrugs his shoulder, spinning around  and looking at Luke  over  the backrest . "But why are you here?" Alex asks, drumming his fingers on his thighs. He hopes it doesn't come off as rude,  despite knowing Luke will  tell him if he does.

"I just don't get it," Luke says, as he just pulls all the discarded clothes out  of  the suitcase, piling them on Alex’s pillow. "I did all my chores and was softly playing on my guitar in my room, my acoustic one, and then my mom came in and just started scolding me. Telling me I should be catching up on school work or that I could join them for an evening."

Alex winces, pushing himself up off the chair.

“And you don’t have to tell me she wants the best for me, because I know.”

Alex offers a shirt from the floor and Luke takes it , hands quick and skilled as he folds that too, eyes squeezed shut in frustration.

“It sucks,” Alex sighs, because it simply does. One might say that Luke’s mom disagreeing with Luke’s love of music was different from Alex’s parents disagreeing with him being gay, but he didn’t see it that way. Luke lives music, it was just as much part of him as being gay was for Alex.

“It does,” Luke agrees and Alex wonders if Luke sees the same similarities in their situations. Instead of asking, he moves towards the door.

“I got to get my toothbrush and all that. You good with being alone for a second?”

Luke gives him the thumbs up.

Alex shuts the door behind him,  before peek ing over the balustrade. He is just in time to see his dad move a big box next to the front door.  He doesn’t look up the stairs as he turns around, disappearing back to the where he came from.

“Alex! Are you finished yet?” his mom yells from out of sight.

“No,” he shouts back, “need to get my toiletries and still put in—”

“Just make sure you are finished in half an hour,” she interrupts.

Alex presses his lips  together , averting his eyes from the door.

“Yes mom,” he says, letting go of the railing. He hurries into the bathroom and collects his things, half expecting one of his parents to be standing in his room when he slips back in.

He lets out a relieved breath when only Luke is there, sitting on his bed, a neat pile of folded clothes next to him. He falls down onto the bed on the other side of the suitcase, head heavy.

“This for Reggie?” Luke asks, holding up the present he had placed at the bottom of the suitcase.

“Give it, Luke,” Alex grabs for the item, but Luke leans backward out of his reach.

“I just wanted to know what you got him,” Luke teases, turning the red wrapped present in his hands.

“Luke,” Alex warns, holding out his hand.

Luke grins, placing the item in his open palm. Alex immediately shoves it into his backpack, glaring at Luke with warm cheeks.

"You like him, don't you?" Luke asks, voice softer, but still teasing.

"Luke, I will kick you out if you don't drop this."

Luke holds up his hands in  mock surrender. “ O kay, okay, it’s dropped,” he says. The silence lasts for a total of six seconds before he leans close, eyes curious. “ B ut what did you get him?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Alex says, rolling his eyes. He knows how it goes.

Luke pouts as if it will help his attempt. Alex pushes his hand against his face to get him out of the way, only to pull it back immediately as Luke licks his palm.

“Dude. Gross,” Alex exclaims.

Luke only grins proudly in response, until Alex rubs his hand clean against his shirt. “Ew, no, go away,” Luke cries, shooting off the bed.

“It’s your saliva.”

“It is still gross.”

Alex rolls his eyes at the tone Luke uses. Luke responds by sticking his tongue out at him. Then his attention shifts to Alex’s music collection and he runs his fingers over the CD cases, reading the names.

Alex shakes his head at his friend’s back, a smile playing at his lips. He turns to the task next to him, the big suitcase seeming less daunting than before with the neat pile of clothes now next to it.

Luke wanders around the room as Alex packs his suitcase. After a while he starts humming, picking up random items of f shelfs and other surfaces. Eventually he sits down next to the bed, in range of Alex’s foot if Alex would feel the need to kick him. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“It’s getting late, I have to go soon,” Luke says, frowning at the alarm clock on the night stand. He turns to Alex, pushing himself off the floor to help him zip the suitcase closed. “Will you be okay?” Luke asks and Alex is left guessing if he means tonight or the coming week.

“I’m probably going to get very little sleep tonight,” he says.

Luke nods, but the frown between his brows indicates  his real feelings about it.

“And the rest of the week?”

“I have Reggie,” Alex says.

Luke smiles softly. He opens his arms, tilting his head in question. Alex takes his invite and wraps his arms around Luke. They stand there until the front door opens. Luke pulls away, squeezing his shoulder a last time, before walking to the window.

“Have fun there, and don’t worry too much,” Luke tells him, pulling up the window.

“I will try,” Alex says.

“Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas,” Alex wishes back, closing the window as Luke climbs down. He stays there until Luke disappears on his bike in the dark. Then he turns around, grabbing his suitcase off the bed.

…

The courage he found the night before  has almost completely drained away. He swallows thickly before he knocks on the door. Too hard. His knuckles hurt as he pushes his hand back in the pocket of his hoodie. With his fingers tapping rapidly against his stomach he glances over his shoulder at the car. Even if Reggie is only his fake boyfriend, forcing him to spend the coming hours in an enclosed space with his parents isn't something he would wish  on anyone.

The sound of someone opening a door on the second floor followed by them rushing down the stairs is audible from where he is standing outside.

Reggie opens the door, panting slightly. His eyes light up when he sees him and Alex can't help  but smile back. Not that he would want to stop himself.

"Hey," Alex says, pulling his hand out his hoodie's pocket to wave shortly. The cold morning air licks at his exposed wrist and fingers.

"Hi," Reggie smiles at him, soft and secure, taking away some  of Alex’s uneas e. "I need to get my bag from upstairs and then I'm ready to go.  Y ou wanna come in while you wait?"

Alex remembers his dad's eyes  looking at him through the mirror just before he opened the car door. Icy and cold. His mom hadn't looked at him in months, not since he came out,  and  today hadn't been an exception.

He shakes his head, "I'll wait here."

Reggie's eyes shift to look past him before he nods, leaving the door open as he steps back.

Alex suppress es the need to look back at the car a second time. He squeezes his eyes shut.  _I have Reggie and it will be okay,_ he tells himself.

Reggie appears again, now with his duffle bag in hand, grinning at him, and Alex almost believes himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, listen. before you say anything, I don't know why it is like this either. I promise you that future chapters are going to be fluff or comfort, or both. Alex is just very understandable but unnecessarily dramatic and anxious.  
>   
> I hoped you liked it and if you have any tip, tricks or just something to say, let me know in the comments.  
>   
> Also if you would like to see anything happen, let me know and I might be able to fit it in somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, because there are more chapters to come. I can't give you an exact number, but at least like 12, probably more, by the looks of things.  
> Any ways, let me know if you have any tips, tricks, or just something to say in the comments.  
> Or if you have any suggestions for clichés that you would like to see. I won't promise anything, but if it fits, it might come around.


End file.
